Reunion
by ReyaP30
Summary: My version of the Argo II's arrival to Camp Jupiter and Percy and Annabeth's reunion.


**This is how I imagine the whole scene going down. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth clung to the rail of the Argo II as they approached the Roman Camp. She was going to be sick. On top of her worries the ship's crew was completely freaking out, mostly Grover who was bleating nervously. She had done research on Roman life and politics as soon as she suspected Jason's parentage.<p>

Annabeth heard a loud thud, followed by Leo's voice."I'M SORRY, CLARISSE!"

Annabeth turned and pried Clarisse off of Leo.

"Will all of you STOP?" she yelled. They all stopped to look at their leader. The ship was a mess there was dirt all over the main deck as well as toilet paper, blood and grass.

She didn't even want to know how that got there.

"In about five minutes we will be meeting the Roman demigods. They are not exactly like us. They are more disciplined, they are orderly and they are more warlike. I, for one don't want us to be the reason of their disciplined anger. The Greeks must be on their best behavior." She said the last part, narrowing her eyes at the Stoll brothers.

For once, they just nodded and commenced the cleaning up of the ship. Jason and Rachel joined her at the bow of the ship.

"You do a good job at keeping them in line." Jason commented.

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks. It used to be so much easier when Percy was around. Everyone would listen to him without question. He held so much influence and he never even realized how much of a natural leader he was."

Rachel nodded. "Are you nervous about seeing him again?"

Annabeth hadn't been giving too much thought about it lately, even though she thought about him every day. She hadn't exactly envisioned a reunion, because she didn't want to think of the possibility that he didn't remember her.

"The first thing I'm going to do is give him a warm Annabeth welcome." She finally said.

Rachel threw her head back and gave out a peal of laughter. Jason looked confused.

"Why is that funny?" he asked.

"Because she's going to beat him up." Rachel explained.

Jason's expression became even more confused and he walked away towards Piper muttering something about how girls were weird.

At the moment Leo's voice boomed throughout the ship. "Crew of the Argo II, hey that rhymes, anyway, I who is your awesome captain, would like to announce we have reached Camp Jupiter. Where my man Jason's from. Oh and Annabeth could you come over to the captain's quarters?"

Annabeth sighed and went to Leo's room. He was sitting in a chair and looked more serious than he had probably ever been in his life.

"What up?" she asked.

"I passed out. It was like I was having a vision of a past life or something." He said looking scared.

"What did you see?" Annabeth asked.

He hesitated for a moment. Rachel came in, her red hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Jason wants to debark now. He's literally having a fit of nostalgia." She said.

Annabeth turned to Leo. "We'll talk about it later."

They walked back up to the main deck, where Festus was playing around with the Hermes kids they had brought along. As Leo was lowering the ramp, Annabeth analyzed the camp.

It was so different. The Romans had no impressive architecture, but they did have massive numbers. It was twice the size of Camp Half-Blood. There even seemed to be a small college town within the camp. Then she caught sight of the crowd that was walking towards the ship. Leading the group was a familiar looking dark haired girl dressed in purple robes. Next to her was none other than Seaweed Brain. He was walking over to the ship with a dorky grin on his face. Nothing about him had changed. It was as if she had seen him yesterday not months ago.

The only thing different about him were his clothes. He was wearing the same ridiculous purple robes.

Annabeth grabbed her bag and stuffed an orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt. She would give it to him when they were alone.

Rachel and Jason were waiting for her when nearly everyone had disembarked.

"Glad to be home?" she asked Jason.

He grinned. "There's really no place like home."

She disembarked and the crowd of Greek demigods parted for her so that she could meet with the two praetors, Reyna who Jason had told her about, and Percy.

Annabeth held herself confidently. She wasn't nervous or afraid. She was ready for all that would come. When she reached the two praetors, Reyna stepped in front of Percy and held out her hand.

"My name is Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, daughter of Bellona." She said.

"Annabeth, head of the council of Camp Half Blood, daughter of Athena." Annabeth responded, shaking Reyna's hand. Reyna had the firmest grip out of anyone she had ever met, besides Clarisse.

"You probably don't remember-"Reyna started.

"that we've met before." Annabeth finished. She remembered Reyna from Circe's island.

Reyna gave a small smile. Percy stepped forward just then. Annabeth eyed him as if he was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. His smile faltered.

"What the Hades are you wearing?" she asked.

"I –" he began, but Annabeth pounced on him. She heard both camps begin to either cheer or laugh. Annabeth didn't care at the moment. She was intent on punching every bit of the stupid Seaweed Brain she could find. At first he let her, but then he began to defend himself. He gripped her hands and rolled on top of her.

"That hurt Wise Girl." He quipped

"Well you kind of deserved it Seaweed Brain." She said.

They both stood up and she pulled him into a tight hug. Percy hugged her as well and stroked her back. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Percy heard it and said, "I know. I missed you too."


End file.
